wander_over_yonder_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Wander over yonder rp 3
(Dominator hears rumors if the hero and looks up the hero and sees a picture of Wander) * 8:42CommanderPeepers Dominator: *growls viciously* That's the hero that's suppose to stop me! *slams hand down on control pannel* Bots GO! After him and capture him *rubs hand evily and cackles, thinking of using him as bait to capture his trusty companion* * 8:43CartoonGirl123Wander: (sleeps in his hat) * 8:44CommanderPeepers Bots: *march to wander and grab him* * 8:44CartoonGirl123Wander: Syl- * 8:45CommanderPeepers Bots: *cover his mouth and sneak off* Slyvia: *wakes up in a daze, not knowing what is happening* Oh shu *snores a bit* Wander *mutters more sleepily noises* go to bed *before she falls alseep unable to open her eyes but her tiredment* * 8:46CartoonGirl123(they fly to Dominator's ship) * (they then arrive to the throne room) * Robot: Dominator, we bring you the hero! (Drops Wander) * 8:47CommanderPeepers Dominator: *jumps down excitedly* Goood! Finally Bot 42 you did something right! Hahahahha I got the Hero of legends *jump around doing a tiny dance out of her excitement* Im so awesome! * 8:49CartoonGirl123Wander: (tries to get away, but a robot shoots shackles on his wrists) * 8:51CommanderPeepers Another bot: *comes in* One of Lord Hater's warriors have escaped... A Sir Bladeknight? Dominator: *sighs* BLADE WHATEVER That total snooze feast... He'd probably just try to get to that Looser Lord Hater. Or maybe he'll tell Lord Hater and then Lord hater will probably try to get Slyvia to help him get Wander and because he wants to be the one that destroys Wander. That's a wonderful plan. *talks to herself* Well thank you myself!, THEN WE'LL GET SLYVIA TO COME REFUSE WANDER THEN WE'LL BE ABLE TO DESTROY EVERYONE! * 8:53CartoonGirl123Wander: What do you need ME for? * 8:53CommanderPeepers Dominator: so that I can destroy you. so you won't stop me when I destroy the galaxy! * 8:55CartoonGirl123Wander: Who, me? An innocent little me? I would never... * 8:56CommanderPeepers Dominator: of course you would! Bladestrike: *rushes to Lord Hater and trips, and the helmet falls relieving that she's in fact a girl* (wanna be lord hater) * 8:57CartoonGirl123(I'll be Peepers. ) * Peepers: (slams door open) Sir...! Someone's here! * 8:57CommanderPeepers Bladestrike: Hey Peppers * 8:57CartoonGirl123Peepers: It's PEEPERS! * (meanwhile, back at Sylvia) * 8:58CommanderPeepers Slyvia: *wakes up and looks around for Wander* huh? Wander? Wander?! where are you buddy *looks around* * 8:59CartoonGirl123(She finds our OC) * 9:01CommanderPeepers Bladestrike: *Looks at Slyvia* Slyvia: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO WANDER?! I KNOW YOU AND HATER TOOK HIM Bladestrike: Peppers your girlfriends wants you *making a weird joke, since bladestrike hates Peepers* * 9:01CartoonGirl123Peepers: (face palms) * Peepers: We didn't take him! * 9:03CommanderPeepers Slyvia: oh ya right! Lord hater: *walks in* Hey who's the cute lady *looks at bladestrike who is without her armor* * 9:04CartoonGirl123Peepers: Sir, tell her we don't have Wander! * 9:05CommanderPeepers hater: Peepers is right nooooooo wander here Slyvia: Then if you guys didn't get caught, then who took him Blakestrike: maybe he wandered off. it's in his name Slyvia: Shut up girl! Blakestrike: maybe dominator took him. * CartoonGirl123 has escaped into a reincarny portal * A new Reincarny named CartoonGirl123 has entered Hell * 9:07CartoonGirl123(A hologram of Dominator appears) * 9:07CommanderPeepers ((do you want me to saev the stuff we wrote in this rp)) * Dominator: *laughs evily* Oh look it's the three snoozes. but lets get to the point I HAVE WANDER! * 9:08CartoonGirl123(Sure. They could be part of our story! ) * 9:08CommanderPeepers (do you want me to save it under deviantart stash or put to the RP sections of the wander over yonder wiki * *fanfiction wiki * 9:09CartoonGirl123(It's up to you) * 9:09CommanderPeepers I can post ot the rp seciton * 9:09CartoonGirl123Sylvia: Let him go! *